


Backfired(Tales of Xillia: Jude to Agria: Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand





	Backfired(Tales of Xillia: Jude to Agria: Twinning)

“What have I gotten myself into?” thought Jude. All he wanted was to go to the research center to tell his professor something. It got him attacked by both guards and a crazy girl who used lots of fire. Now he was a mysterious girl named Milla looking for a strange device in the facility. The two entered a room where Jude saw a weird cannon and sorts and examined it to see it was called the ‘Lance of Kresnik’. Just then he saw the insane girl from earlier madly typing away as she started up the machine. Jude winced in pain as the machine began draining the mana out of everyone in the room. The crazy woman named Agria just laughed even as her mana was being stolen.

“It’s all worth it just to see the looks on your faces.” However the machine malfunctioned as it violently released some of the mana absorbed from Milla knocking her into the water below. She survived but was carried away outside. That wasn’t all as the machine continued absorbing mana from Agria, but not Jude. Instead Jude found the mana from Agria being poured straight inside his body. Soon enough, Agria passed out and the device finally stopped.

Jude was on the ground recovering and trying to process everything that happened. He felt weak and exhausted despite receiving all that mana.

“I can barely move. At least that crazy chick is out cold. Maybe I can rest a bit.” Jude breathed a sigh of relief, but his hopes were quickly dashed. Having so much of Agria’s mana poured into him was starting to have an effect. Jude doubled over in pain as his body began going through some changes. He clutched his stomach as his waist felt like it was being crushed. It got smaller and smaller as it forced itself into a feminine size. As the fat disappeared from his waist it was instead redistributing itself downwards. Bones cracked and shifted as his hips were slowly moving outward. While his hips finished at their new size, Jude could tell that wasn’t the only thing expanding. Since he was sitting on the floor, he noticed it felt a lot more cushioned than before. Jude blushed as he confirmed his larger, bubbly rear with his own hands.

It wasn’t just Jude’s body that was going through some changes as Jude quickly learned. He heard a tearing sound as the top of his pants ripped off forming a gap exposing the upper half of his thighs. “Even my clothes!?” Jude said while his socks vanished. His pants were starting to fuse with his shoes forming one garment. Then the fabric hardened and changed color as a new pair of black thigh high boots formed. The very bottom of the boots turned red while a red feather like accessory appeared at the top of both boots. Jude looked at his new boots and something about them seemed familiar. He turned around and confirmed they were the same boots that Agria was wearing. “Why am I wearing the same boots as her now? Don’t tell me…” Jude was starting to panic a little as he looked over his current changes. The fat on his legs were slipping away as his legs turned thin. His feet likewise became tiny and petite with his legs and feet fitting his new footwear much better. The hair on his legs fell out while his skin was getting softer and smoother. Jude looked in horror at his new feminine legs although he was starting to regain some strength.

Jude was busy trying to figure out what to do when he heard a faint rustling. He turned around to see that Agria was regaining consciousness. “I got to get out of here.” Jude thought as he tried to get up. He finally got up to his feet and headed towards the door. Meanwhile his hair was growing out longer and longer as it reached down to the middle of his back. He winced as he felt something tickling his back and guessed what it was.

At that moment Agria had fully regained consciousness. She shook her head in discomfort as she looked at Jude and began yelling. “I am going to burn you to a cris… huh?” Agria stopped in confusion as she saw the boots that Jude was wearing, identical to her own. That wasn’t all as she noticed that a familiar grey color appeared at the bottom of Jude’s new long hair. A wide insane grin formed on her face as she realized what it might mean. “Well, this could be fun.”

As Jude escaped the room he noticed something. It was getting harder and harder for him to be able to wall normally. He had to try hard to keep his movements from being twitchy and jerky. Even standing up straight was becoming a momentous struggle. After he escaped from the room he stealthily looked for a hiding place. “I got to get out of here quick. That girl is going to be chasing after me any second now.” Jude thought as he tried to plan out his escape. While he slowly moved about, the grey color in his hair was creeping upward replacing his old black hair. His nails lengthened a little becoming jagged, chipped, and rough. The hair on his arms receded and vanished while his skin was gradually turning soft and smooth like his legs. His arms thinned as the fat was just melting away. Most of the muscles were still there leaving his thin toned arms still fairly strong.

Jude had managed to get close to the sewers, but there were a couple of guards in front of it. He hid himself while trying to think of what to do. His body was incapable of standing still anymore and constantly was moving in some way. The unnatural stances and movements he was forced into were becoming more normal to him. Jude was disturbed at how much he was getting used to his new posture. He felt his head ache before deciding he would just fight his way through the guards. The grey color was continuing up his hair while he charged the guards, with his hair almost completely changed by the time he got to the guards. The fight began while Jude tried to keep his trained stances, but was failing. His punches were beginning to become erratic and sloppy. As he fought his sleeves were morphing, black feathers were appearing out at the wrist forming small feathery cuffs. The fabric turned softer as the color was changing into a red color.

By the end of the fight, Jude found his fighting devolve into wild flailing and savage brutality. As he defeated the guards he felt a strange sensation. There was an odd sense of joy that was filling him. He normally didn’t like hurting people, he wanted to be a doctor after all. “But it just feels so good!” Jude thought as he struggled with his feelings. While he fought with these feelings, his underwear was changing. His underwear turned into a pair of black panties with red trim. Part of the panties broke off moving up to his chest. It then expanded as it formed a matching black bra. Jude blushed in embarrassment as he felt his new soft underwear. He couldn’t deny that part of him really enjoyed it. Worse he wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling from his growing sadistic urges.

Jude went into the sewers and started heading through to the exit. His walk was completely uncoordinated at this point with his head lolling from side to side as he stumbled to his destination. His hair was finishing up as the grey color completely overtook his hair. It also grey a bit as it formed two long tails, one on each side of his face. The tails had a band attached to each of them. Jude was getting worried, as now he constantly had to see his new hair in the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t ignore the changes much anymore as they now served as a constant reminder. “How am I going to reverse all this?” Jude worried before seeing a couple of guards. He quickly hid away from sight barely avoiding the attention on the guards.

Jude stayed in his hiding spot as he watched the guards. “I just need to wait for a chance to sneak through.” He thought, before he was feeling strange again. He could tell that a laugh was building up that he was trying hard to stifle. He didn’t know what he found so funny, but it was getting difficult t stop it. While he struggled not to laugh his face was shifting and morphing. First, freckles were appearing on his face before his eye color changed to pink. His facial features were shifting into a more feminine face while his eyebrows thinned and arched. Jude’s face soon finished up as a complete copy of Agria’s.

Meanwhile, his attempt to stop the laughter failed. He wasn’t able to hold back the laughter anymore as he burst out into maniacal laughter. It just so right to let out a crazy laugh, that he noticed to late that the guards had discovered him. Before he could defend himself, Jude was attacked and knocked over. The guards were about to attack him again before Jude found himself instinctively casting a fire arte. He was shocked as he launched a fireball at the guards knocking them down for a second. Jude didn’t know when he was able to cast such powerful fire artes and was disturbed at the great feeling it gave him. Jude started at the remaining flames with a twisted grin on his face. He was able to snap out of it long enough to begin running away towards the exit. Jude rushed towards the exit hoping to escape before the guards caught up. All the while, the changes were moving on to his shirt. A red color was overtaking his shirt as it the fabric changed to a softer type. The bottom of his shirt flared out a little with it forming two pleated layers as it turned into a short dress. Another very small maroon miniskirt appeared underneath the dress. A couple of large black feathers shot out of the back of the skirt. A strange symbol formed at the top of the dress. Finally a large collar of black feathers appeared finishing off Jude’s new dress. With that Jude was fully dressed in Agria’s clothes.

“I’m almost there!” thought Jude as the exit was right in front of him.

Suddenly he was forced to jump back when Agria appeared from nowhere. “Have you been enjoying yourself boy?” Agria said with a mocking smile as she walked towards Jude. “You and I are practically twins by now. Don’t you just love it all?” Agria continued taunting and teasing him.

“Of course I don’t!” Jude yelled, but was disheartened when Agria just laughed hearing her voice come out of his mouth.

“You can’t tell me you don’t love it when you see something burn or watch a person suffer.” Agria said with a insane smirk. 

“I don’t like those things! Well, maybe a little…” Jude was conflicted, he didn’t want to admit it, but they sounded so great. He wanted to resist these Agria thoughts so badly, but they were overpowering him. 

“You could just leave, but why do that? Wouldn’t you rather have some fun? Just cut loose and give yourself in.”Agria said while holding out a copy of her weapon, a large tripled bladed sword. Jude looked at the weapon, and felt an incredible temptation. He thought long and hard before making his decision. A mad grin appeared on his face while he took the sword. As he did, his chest grew out into an average size to match Agria’s. 

“What could be better than this?” Jude said as he turned his back on the exit and headed towards the approaching guards. When Jude saw the guards he immediately went on the attack. He swung his sword wildly and launched fiery attacks at them. All the while he was manically laughing with glee. Jude loved it all, the thrill of battle, and the sight of his surroundings being consumed with flames. He loved the fear on his opponent’s faces and the crackling of the fire, the smell of burnt objects. As he fought, a part below changed fully turning him into a copy of Agria. His memories were starting to become blurry and unclear as well. “It doesn’t matter. Who needs memories so long as I can have fun?” Jude cheerfully discarded his memories; he didn’t need them to enjoy the wonders of fire and fighting. Soon it was over and the guards were knocked out. Jude looked over the scene with a smile. Jude had stopped resisting becoming like Agria. In fact he loved becoming Agria. Every part of Jude left wanted nothing more than to be Agria. His mind embraced his new role as Agria’s identity and personality fully took over his own.

The new Agria joined back up with her sister, and the two shared an insane laugh. “As a celebration why don’t we go hunt down that other intruder.” The original Agria said to her new sister. “Of course, I can’t wait to see the look on her face.” The new Agria laughed before the two headed out of the sewers to pursue their prey. Now the world had another insane pyromaniac to cause mayhem and destruction.


End file.
